1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of separation mechanisms. In particular, the present invention is an electromechanical high load separation apparatus with a smooth release which can be used in various applications such as a structural separation mechanism for a nut/bolt, a cable release mechanism, a replacement of cable cutters, etc.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Separation devices are widely used in manufacturing and construction industries. The main purpose of utilizing separation devices is to provide a release in a quick releasible manner of the external attached structure in a smooth manner without damaging the external structure. The following ten (10) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,481 issued to Huff on May 28, 1912 for "Releasing Hook for Life Boats and the Like" (hereafter "the Huff Patent"). PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,491 issued to Dunn on Jul. 11, 1916 for "Coupling" (hereafter "the Dunn Patent"). PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,869 issued to Hissner on Oct. 10, 1933 for "Quick Change Chuck" (hereafter "the Hassner Patent"). PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,811 issued to Sandrock on Dec. 12, 1961 for "Gripping Tool" (hereafter "the Sandrock Patent"). PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,677 issued to Hoover on Nov. 5, 1963 for "Self-Releasing Grappling Device" (hereafter "the Hoover Patent"). PA1 6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,951 issued to Pasbrig on Mar. 6, 1973 for "Rope Clamp" (hereafter "the Pasbrig Patent"). PA1 7. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,343 issued to Newell on Apr. 15, 1975 for "Stores Carriers" (hereafter "the Newell Patent"). PA1 8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,888 issued to Sawn on Mar. 31, 1981 for "Quick Releasing High Strength Connector" (hereafter "the Sawn Patent"). PA1 9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,235 issued to Lessard on Nov. 12, 1991 for "Automatic Sling Device" (hereafter "the Lessard Patent"). PA1 10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,705 issued to Glock on Jul. 21, 1992 for "Device for Remote-Controlled Grasping and Coupling" (hereafter "the Gluck Patent").
The Huff Patent discloses a releasing hook for life boats and the like. The releasing hook assembly includes two gripping jaws which are bounded by a sleeve. The sleeve is biased by a spring to hold two gripping jaws close to each other for gripping the head portion of a stem. The sleeve can be pulled against the spring force to allow the separation of the two gripping jaws, to thereby release the stem.
The Dunn Patent discloses a coupling tube which includes a series of internal jaws. The internal jaws are biased by a coil spring for coupling an inserted head portion of a wire. To release the wire, an external sleeve is inserted into the tube to separate the internal jaws so that the head portion of the wire can be pulled out.
The Hissner Patent discloses a quick change chuck. The quick change chuck assembly includes two locking levers which are bounded by a slidable ring. The slidable ring has internal cam surfaces engagable with the two locking levers. The slidable ring is biased by a coil spring for closing the locking levers to lock an inserted collar. When the slidable ring is slid against the spring force, the internal cam surfaces force the two locking levers to open for releasing the collar.
The Sandrock Patent discloses a gripping tool. The gripping tool has two grasping members which are pivotally mounted on the tool and operable by the up and down movement of a plunger. The plunger has a necked down portion for allowing the two grasping members to move closer or apart, depending on the moving direction of the plunger.
The Hoover Patent discloses a self-releasing grappling device. The grappling device includes two separable jaws for grappling a lifting lug. An external releasing sleeve is attached to the lifting lug and is utilized for engaging the two separable jaws and forcing them to open to release the lifting lug.
The Pasbrig Patent discloses a rope clamp. The clamp assembly includes two elongated clamping members which are bound by a clamping body and biased by a shackle spring. The elongated clamping members are further connected to a spring biased sleeve which can be shifted to allow the clamping members to move relatively with respect to the clamping body, so that the two clamping members are separated which allows the clamped rope to release.
The Newell Patent discloses a stores carrier. The carrier assembly includes two jaws having integral cams. The carrier assembly further includes rollers which can engage on the cam to close or open the jaws.
The Sawn Patent discloses a quick releasing high strength connector. The connector assembly includes a plurality of spring biased over-center dogs for holding a load. The over-center dogs are pivotally mounted and engaged by a spring biased latching ring to lock the load. By pulling a release cable, the latching ring can be lifted up to allow the over-center dogs to rotate for releasing the load.
The Lessard Patent discloses an automatic sling lock. The sling lock assembly includes two locking pawls which are controlled by two actuating rods respectively. The actuating rods are connected to a same butt plate which is biased by a spring.
The Gluck Patent discloses a remote-controlled grasping and couplingdevice. The grasping and coupling device includes two pivotally mounted load latches for holding an electrical plug connection. A slidable outer ring isprovided for binding the two load latches. The outer ring can be lifted up by a pair of forks to allow the load latches to rotate for releasing the electricalplug connection to a storage station.
It can be seen that various structures of the clamping or retaining members and spring biased sleeves have been utilized in the art. However, none of the prior art has disclosed the tiltable rocker which allows the releaseof the external structure upon actuation of any one of the two initiators. However, in many aerospace apparatus such as satellites, it is highly desirable to utilize an electromechanical high load separation apparatus with asmooth release without damaging the highly sensitive external structure.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an electromechanical high load separation apparatus with a smooth release which can be used in various applications such as a structural separation mechanism for a nut/bolt, a cable release mechanism, a replacement of cable cutters, etc.